


For those who have made mean comments

by Kia21097



Series: Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers [5]
Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia21097/pseuds/Kia21097
Summary: It's in the title.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,this Kia21097!!!! I have decided to say a few words to the people who have posted mean comments on my work. I am also going to clarify the relationships between my character and the Avengers. She is Tony Stark's daughter, Clint Barton is her Mom's cousin and Phil is his brother, Maria is also her Mom's cousin and Director Fury is her Godfather, she is friends with all the Avengers and is dating Loki. She is a member of the X-men and a graduate of Hogwarts. She is also a Night Fury Dragon Slayer.  
Now I know that my work isn't that good, and I'll admit Kia Ann Sigyn Moana is a strange name, but does not give anyone the right to judge the character,who is the Goddess of Life, she is only allpowerful because she can't die and her title is life. If the Goddess of Life were to die, so would everything else, in this fanfiction, if she was killed so would everything else, so everyone can be killed but her, that's why she's immortal and considered allpowerful. But she does have flaws, because no one is flawless, no matter how much people think they are, it is sad how people can't see past the name and title, which literally all the good titles were taken and listen both myself and my character are not "mary sue's". And I like to say that anyone who can comment like that is not kind in anyway. How can so many people be so cruel, I originally made the first fanfiction in 11th grade,but the character was created by me when I was 12. I took forever to bring up the courage to write this and post it, only for people to be cruel. I am not trolling on this at all, so please, as my Mom always said that if you don't have anything nice to say than don't say it at all.


	2. I decided to tweak her name so people can stop with the cringing, sheesh!

Okay so, Kia is just going to be called Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch,since her grandmother didn't take Superman's last name, so you can stop with the cringing already. The name Sigyn is staying though.


End file.
